In recent years, there has been a proliferation of video editing applications. These applications provide numerous editing tools that allow a user to create composite video presentations by combining one or more video and audio tracks and applying one or more video and/or audio effects to these tracks.
Most video editing applications do not provide a robust set of tools for multi-camera editing, i.e., for editing video clips from an event that has been captured by multiple cameras. This is a serious deficiency in many video-editing applications as the number of events that are captured by multiple cameras is increasing. Examples of such events include sporting events, concerts, music videos, reality shows, etc. Therefore, there is a need in the art for robust video editing tools that allow a video editor to easily perform multi-camera editing. Ideally, such editing tools will be seamlessly integrated with other video editing tools in a video editing application.